


Detonate

by citadelsushi



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citadelsushi/pseuds/citadelsushi
Summary: Sometimes sex is awkward.





	Detonate

_"I don’t get there during sex.”_

Shepard said it with a shrug. Her nonchalance and Kaidan’s resulting bewilderment were second nature now, but this one stuck with him. He hadn't taken offense, not really.It wasn't about him.

When he said he wanted to try, Shepard did take offense.

  
_“I’m not broken.” “It’s still fun, I just don’t finish.” “I get myself there just fine.”_

That felt like a breakthrough. At the time. Now, it felt like an incredibly awkward way to ruin an evening.

“This is fucking stupid.” Shepard threw her arms overhead and closed her legs. She was growing exasperated. Quickly. “I’m actively turning myself off.”

Kaidan lauged, which earned him a seething look from Shepard. “Sorry, Avory, but I can’t take you seriously when you’re lying there Winnie the Pooh style.”

She raised an inquisitive brow.

“Winnie the Pooh style?” He gestured at her bare bottom half. “Top on, pants off?”

“This is already weird enough, I wasn’t about to go completely fucking naked.”

“Do you want me to take my pants off too?”

“I want you to just fuck me and not worry about this.”

Kaidan dropped his head and a sigh fell from his lips. This had gone all wrong. From the start, Shepard had been as up front with her feelings about sex as she was with everything else. She was happy to oblige him, enjoyed the act even, but rarely craved it. Barely thought about it. Even when she took care of her needs on her own, it was mechanical. Physical maintenance, like brushing her teeth.

Pressuring her had never been his intention. Or changing her. He only wanted to prevent sex from becoming a chore, an obligation she dreaded, like washing dishes. He wanted to learn how to make her feel as good as she made him. Instead, he had succeeded only in making the entire act uncomfortable.

Shepard rolled onto her side and reached for him, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. Stubble scratched her palm and she smiled. “Kaidan,” reluctantly, he met her gaze, “I like having sex with you. I don’t need to have an orgasm to have fun with it. It’s like…” her eyes rolled upward as she searched for the words, “it’s like a vagina massage. It still feels good.”

He snorted. “A vagina massage?"

“Yes.” She answered, always self-assured. “And massages feel good.”

“Even if you don’t… reach climax?”

Avory narrowed her eyes. “That’s a gross way to say it. But yes. You’d still enjoy putting your dick in my mouth even if you didn’t finish, right?”

Kaidan rolled onto his back, huffing a defeated laugh. “My balls would probably ache after, but yeah.”

“Well I don’t have balls, so no aching. Only fun.”

Doubt still weighed heavily on him, pulled the corners of his lips into a pout. "I guess so."

Shepard caged the teasing words that came to mind and pushed herself onto all fours. She crawled overtop him, straddled his waist. “I could go for a massage now, if you’re up for it?” She rested a hand beside his head, leaned forward to kiss him.

When their lips met, she could taste hesitation.

“I don’t know. I'm gonna feel weird about it now."

Shepard rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. Sex wasn’t a big deal for her, but it was for Kaidan. While she wasn’t the least bit ashamed of her menial interest in sex, they had entered into this relationship knowing it would be something for both parties to work on. For Kaidan, that meant understanding she wasn’t going to say yes every time. She wasn’t going to initiate. She wasn’t going to orgasm easily, if ever. For Shepard, that meant communicating. It meant having fun with the ways she could make him feel, the noises she could draw from him. It meant trying.

She lifted her head slightly, enough that they could make eye contact. “What if I try getting myself there during? Instead of just having you watch?”

Some life came back to Kaidan’s eyes. And lust. “What if I like watching?”

Shepard cocked her head, grinning despite herself. “Then you’re shit out of luck, Alenko.”

“It’s not often I get to see you nervous, though. It was kinda hot.” Mischief curled his lips.

“Oh, shut up.”

Kaidan laughed and gripped her by the waist, flipped her onto her back with ease and slid himself between her legs. They fell into a natural rhythm. Their lips tentative and tender to start, until they gave themselves to one another. Kisses became passionate. Nibbles turned to bites along jaws, necks, every bit of bared flesh. For a time, they existed in a vacuum, parting just long enough for air or to shed an item of clothing.

It was familiar, comfortable, the way they came together. But this time was slower. As if exploring each other for the first time. Kaidan holding back and Shepard chasing after him, egging him on. Plucking at loose threads of him until he came unraveled. It didn’t take long until all reservations fell away and Kaidan was groaning, rolling his hips against her in search of friction. His need overriding any reluctance. Any previous feelings of selfishness long forgotten.

Shepard smiled into their kiss. Her hands slid along his back, nails dragging against smooth skin layer over thick ropes of muscle. She dug into his lats. In the small space between their lips, his breath hitched. A gentle nudge on the shoulder, and Kaidan rolled onto his back. His erection twitched, beckoning.

Patience was not a strength of hers. Shepard knelt between his legs and wrapped her hand around his girth. In one go, she took his entire length in her mouth. Lips sealed around the base of him, she swirled her tongue. Tasting. Teasing. Kaidan moaned as she worked him with her mouth. Up and down, in and out. She tested the limits of her throat until he could no longer be a passive recipient. His legs bent and his fingers wound themselves in her hair, pulling her down against him and holding her there. Shepard's eyes flitted upward, finding his, pupils blown wide with lust.

"Fuck." Kaidan growled, thrust his hips once, found the back of her throat with the tip of his cock. "Avory, please. I need to fuck you."

He released her hair and she pulled him out of her mouth with a pop.

"Yes, please." She nodded enthusiastically and sat back onto her knees.

Kaidan lunged forward, covered her body with hers as he eased her onto her back. Her hand snaked between them, wrapped around him once more. She aimed him at her center and tilted her hips, opening herself to him. The smallest of movements and…

_"Fuck."_

They sighed together as he pushed inside of her. Just the head, at first. She was slick with arousal, and he with saliva, and she yearned for more. But Kaidan was a wealth of patience, and he liked to make her wait. He hovered over her, watching every detail of her expression as he pushed further. Slowly. Savoring. Her eyes squeezed shut, her lips parted. Skin flushed hot pink along her cheeks. Along her chest. Oh, how he loved to see her like this. Wild in the most delicate of ways. At his mercy, the limits of her self-control subjected to new tests she never passed.

As if on queue, Avory groaned and shifted her hips, trying to force him in further. He couldn’t help but laugh. Nor could he resist giving her what she wanted. He leaned down, supporting himself on one elbow, sunk in a little more. She mewed in response, half-satisfied. Smiling to himself, Kaidan cupped her breast with his free hand and found her nipple already standing at attention. He teased the bud with his fingers, gently pulling and pinching. She arched into him. More, she always wanted more. More pressure, more speed, more of everything. Kaidan obliged. He pinched, hard, and thrust in to the hilt.

They whispered words against each other’s lips, ears, necks. Nearly unintelligible, but clear in their intention. Kaidan tried to go slow at first. Withdrawing almost entirely before plunging in again. The drag of her was exquisite. The heat. And soon he found himself unable to unsheath himself from her for long. He began thrusting in earnest, felt his release begin to build deep within his abdomen. A rubber band stretched tighter and tighter, so close to snapping.

Shepard snaked her arm between them and Kaidan’s efforts slowed abruptly. Her fingers found where they joined, then just above. He paused and their eyes met, something suddenly more important than his own release.

Shepard looked like a thief caught in the act. “Well, don’t stop.”

Kaidan snorted what might have been a laugh. “Aye aye, ma’am.”

“Fuck’s sake, Alenk-” he cut her off with a roll of his hips, his name breaking on her lips and turning into a begrudgingly satisfied, “-_oh_.”

“Mmm,” he leaned forward and kissed her, kept his forehead pressed against hers as he found a steady, slow rhythm, “I like when you say my name like that.”

Her eyes fluttered closed, her hand finding its own pattern between her legs. “Then make me say it again.”

Kaidan accepted her challenge with a growl. With her hand between them, he couldn’t push as deep. He pushed himself up onto both arms once again and focused instead on watching where they came together. It was insanely erotic, seeing her stretch around his width. Seeing himself disappear inside of her. Watching as she clung to him on every outward stroke, the evidence of her arousal gleaming on his cock.

Her wrist moved in circles, her fingers pressed against her clit. She ground against him and her legs fell wide. Her athletic form bared completely before him. Kaidan found his gaze travel upward, where her breasts moved with each of his thrusts and gave him new motivation. He made his thrusts harder, sharper, but just as long. With each punctuation, her breasts jerked forcefully. Compelled, he reached forward and cupped them both in his hands. Shepard gasped in response and he worked her nipples, pinching and pulling and twisting until her noises blurred the line between pleasure and pain. Just where she liked to be.

She began to rub herself almost frantically, chasing the familiar feeling of release. But the intensity building within was anything but familiar. She felt lost. Completely and utterly swept up in a sea of sensation. She found herself writhing. Arching her back. Bucking her hips. His cock stretched her, filled her completely, but still she needed more. Even a modicum of space between them was too much. She breathed his name, thought to beg, but couldn’t imagine what she would be begging for.

A wanton plea was all she could muster.  
“_Please_.”

Her eyes opened wide, expression caught between fear and fervor. Eyes darkened amber locked on her own, grounded her.

His voice warm as he soothed her, “It’s okay.”

Scorching heat flushed her body. There was no familiar tingle that stayed in her groin. It didn't wash over her in waves, it came all at once and radiated throughout her entire body. Blew over her like aftershock from a detonated bomb. Every feeling magnified by having him inside her, his cock being milked as she clenched around him. Kaidan dropped on top of her and grabbed her ass with both hands, rutting into her hard. He rode her through her orgasm, spurred by the symphony of wanton gasps he pulled from her throat.

Only when he stilled did Shepard realize he had spilled his end, his cock still twitching inside of her. He was just as spent as she. His head fell to rest just beside hers, face down in the pillow.

“That was…” he trailed off, out of breath.

“Pretty fucking cool.” She finished for him.

Kaidan huffed a laugh. “Yeah.” Then he pushed himself up with the last of his waning strength. “How was… you came, right?”

“Yeah, I did.” She could hardly believe it herself.

“And… how was it?”

“Didn’t we just cover that?” Kaidan feigned annoyance. She chuckled, then continued. “It felt…different. Good different.”

Kaidan smiled, sleepy but bright, like a kid on Christmas morning. “Good.”

Shepard smiled too, lips still curved when she kissed him, tender and deep. Marvelling at how she felt more exposed, more vulnerable with him than she ever had. At how, somehow, beyond all reason, that actually made her feel safe.


End file.
